In pipeline operations and other industrial applications, orifice flowmeters are used to measure the volumetric flow rate of a gaseous or liquid flow stream moving through a piping section. The pressure in the flowmeter can be high, so a need exists to provide an additional barrier of protection between the pressurized flow stream and the environment outside the flowmeter.